The present invention relates to an emulsion pump mechanism which prevents dirty water from entering an emulsion bottle.
There is a kind of commercially available chemical emulsion bottle on which is provided an emulsion pump. This pump has a pressing head, a connecting pipe and a cylinder cover. Among them, the pressing head has an internal through-hole with a pipe connector at its lower end, and the upper end of the connecting pipe is fixedly joined to the pipe connector, and communicated with the through-hole in the pressing head. In addition, the outer wall of the connecting pipe is in easy slide fit with the central through-hole of the cylinder cover. In order that the air pressure inside and outside of the bottle will be balanced when emulsion is taken out of the bottle, a clearance must be provided between the central through-hole of the cylinder cover and the outer wall of the connecting pipe so that air can flow in and out. Furthermore, in order that the pressing head can be kept relatively fixed with the cylinder cover after the pressing head is pressed down, in the upper portion of the central through-hole of the cylinder cover is arranged with an internal thread to be engaged with the thread on the outer wall of the pipe connector of the pressing head, hence, in the upper portion of the central through-hole of the cylinder cover there is formed a recessed cylindrical space. In this way, when in operation, the external dirty water will be often accumulated in the recessed space, and will flow into the emulsion bottle along the wall of the connecting pipe, thereby the emulsion in the bottle is contaminated.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an emulsion pump mechanism which can prevent dirty water from entering the pump (bottle), this mechanism can not only balance air pressure inside and outside of a bottle, but also prevent dirty water from entering the emulsion bottle.
The purpose of the present invention is realized by the following technical solution. The present invention provides a kind of emulsion pump mechanism which can prevent dirty water from entering emulsion bottle. This mechanism comprises a pressing head, a connecting pipe and a cylinder cover. In the pressing head there is a (through) passage, at the lower end of the passage is a pipe connector, on the outer wall of which is provided with an outer thread. The upper end of the connecting pipe is fixed on the pipe connector of the pressing head and the connecting pipe is communicated with the internal passage of the pressing head. In the center of the cylinder cover there is a through-hole for the passage of the connecting pipe, in the upper portion of the said central through-hole there is provided an internal thread capable of being engaged with the outer thread of the pipe connector. On the lower wall of the central through-hole of the cylinder cover is formed integrally a guiding sleeve pipe for preventing dirty water from entering the emulsion bottle. The inner wall of the said guiding sleeve pipe for preventing dirty water from entering the emulsion bottle is in easy slide fit with the outer wall of the connecting pipe and the upper end of the water preventing guiding sleeve pipe is higher than the upper surface of the cylinder cover.
The further improvement of the present invention is that the connecting pipe has an upper end with reduced outer diameter, while the pipe connector of the said pressing head comprises an inner pipe and an outer pipe, the inner wall of the inner pipe is fixedly connected with the upper end of the connecting pipe, the outer diameter of the inner pipe is of the same outer diameter as that of the rest portion of the connecting pipe and the said outer thread is provided on the outer wall of the said outer pipe, and a hollow annular space is provided between the said inner pipe and the said outer pipe for the insertion of the said dirty water preventing guiding sleeve pipe.
The advantages of the present invention is that, due to the fact that a dirty water preventing guiding sleeve pipe is provided in the central through-hole of the cylinder cover, the dirty water can be prevented from flowing into the emulsion bottle. In addition, simple improvements are made to the pipe connection of the pressing head and the connecting pipe, thereby assuring that the emulsion pump still has the excellent sealed state.